


Shortaki Week 2020

by Sillygurl1021



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Arnold being assertive, F/M, Shortaki Week, Shortaki Week 2020, Some ooo lala scenes, Teenagers, flirting it up, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillygurl1021/pseuds/Sillygurl1021
Summary: This is a series of short stories following the prompts of Shortaki Week 2020!These shorts will follow each other. The first three are of Arnold while the three after are of Helga's. The final two are of both together.In these they are 16 years old but everything had still happened before that, minus TJM!An AU where Arnold slowly figures out how much an effect Helga Pataki has had on him through the years, not just now. He notices how shes driving him crazy, not just from the bullying but from the new feelings she is having him hold.Read on Shortaki Week to find out what happens to them!I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Harold Berman/Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Helga Pataki & Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Phoebe Heyerdahl/Gerald Johanssen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga has always pushed Arnold around since they were kids. Gerald asks a question Arnold never really thought about that leads him to start to see Helga in a new light… kind of.

"Move it Football Head!” Arnold heard as he was walking. Suddenly, he was pushed towards the floor. “Why do you always have to be in the way paste for brains?” Another endearing nickname Helga had given him. With a sigh he gets up and dusts himself off. 

“You know Helga, there's more than enough room on this sidewalk for you to walk past us?” Gerald stated with an annoyed tone. 

“Oh shut it tall hair! I can walk where I want! C’mon Phoebe!” Helga paced herself ahead of the boys now. 

“Following.” Her best friend quietly said as she followed behind her. Gerald eyed Phoebe for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Mmm mmm mm. I don’t know why Phoebe hangs around her. That girl is evil!” 

“Just leave it Gerald. At this point it's just annoying but I don’t care anymore.” Although his tone suggested otherwise. 

“You sure man? You don’t sound very Arnold.” He grinned. Arnold looked at him and chuckled. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You know! Your Arnold Shortman! The guy who thinks everyone has some good in them but here you are, getting annoyed by a bully.” Gerald said teasingly. Arnolds grin slowly began to fade. 

“I'm sure she isn't a bad person DEEP down.... maybe... but she's been doing all this since we were kids. Were 16 now Gerald. That’s ridiculous!” He vented. 

“You got it bad man.” His friend patted his shoulder. “Can you think of anything that may have happened for her to start messin’ with you so much? Even if you were kids, there has to be a reason.” 

Arnold thought and thought but nothing came to mind... except... “Well...” Gerald looked almost shocked. 

“Whoa! There was something?” He laughed. Arnold slighted shook his head. 

“I mean... not bad but one day right before she started bullying me, she was walking in the rain full of mud and she looked really sad. I said I liked her bow while I held my umbrella for her and left.” They were now standing still instead of walking. Gerald was nodding to try and figure out what the issue could be. 

“Well Arnold, my man, from what your telling me, I would rather fall for ya than hate you.” Arnold looked at him with a grossed-out expression. “Hey. I'm just stating a fact. If I were having a crappy day and someone slightly lifts me up, I’d probably be putty in their hands... or at least grateful.” Gerald put his hand on his chin. “Man Arnold. You really do have it bad. That Helga is evil AND crazy!” He continued walking. 

Arnold on the other hand was thinking of that possibility but no matter how much he thought it, it just wouldn’t sink in. “Helga... fall in love with me?” He shook his head and what he thought would be horrendous from all the bullying. “Gerald, you're just making it worse for me.” He chuckled without really thinking it through. 

What Arnold would later realize is that that moment was the spark of him feeling things he hadn't felt before with a certain tough girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short!  
> Next ones will be longer!   
> I promise ;)


	2. Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold joins Gerald to a get together that ultimately changed Arnold’s feelings for Helga after she pushed him a bit to far.

On a chilly Saturday night in Hillwood, Arnold and Gerald go to a get together Rhonda made for her old classmates of PS 118 along with a few new friends here and there. Arnold didn’t care for going but Gerald wanted to go since Ronda mentioned Phoebe would be there so naturally he followed along. Although, he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to check if Helga was going. 

“Gerald... I don’t know about this...” Arnold said a tad frantic. “I mean, I haven’t really been to these kinds of things since we were kids and now we’ve all... Matured...” He was scratching his head a bit. “What if Rhonda wants to do something a like in colleges… or drinking?” Arnold gulped as they arrived at their destination. 

“Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. Your always thinking things through way too much.” Gerald fixed up his hair a bit. “I get it, this is Rhonda, but we can always refuse and just enjoy ourselves with everyone else. Right?” He gave his worried friends a smile. 

“Your right Gerald.” Arnold looked up at Rhonda's door. “Lets go and enjoy ourselves with-” and with a single step, he suddenly bumps into someone, only to catch them by their wrist. “Oh! Sorry-” His words were caught in his throat. “Helga?” 

Helga G. Pataki didn’t look like Helga G. Pataki. Not that she looked all dressed up but she looked different. “Dammit football head! You always figure a way to just bump into me!” She snatched her wrist back and quickly rushed inside. Phoebe followed but she couldn’t help noticing Gerald give her a look that made her somewhat satisfied since she dolled herself up a little as well. 

“Dang Arnold... Did you see that?” Gerald couldn’t help himself. Arnold on the other hand still didn’t know what he was feeling. Helga looked the slightest bit different that made him stop in his tracks. _Why... Why is that... Why does she..._ He didn’t know what to think. One thing is for sure, he noticed how blushed Helga was the moment Arnold noticed her and that, itself, made his heart race for a moment. 

After a moment to recollect themselves, the two went in to see that everyone had already arrived. There was a ton of food and snack, drinks to the side, music with a DJ, and decorations all around. Yup. That’s Rhonda. Even though it’s a small get together, she always has to be so extra. 

Everyone was dressed pretty different than their usual every day cloths and that’s what made it a bit awkward to Arnold. Everyone has changed. Not that it’s a bad thing. Its just that time really HAS passed so he’s just taking that in. 

One person in particular has been getting his attention a little more than usual and not in the same way it did before. She was wearing a loose white t-shirt with a long sleeve faded pink cardigan to her knees. Some light blue skinny Jeans with brown boots. Her hair was down with a fluff ball beanie matching the cardigan. It’s very Helga but different and it really did catch Arnold off guard. 

“Okay Guys! It's time for us to get this started!” Everyone gathered around her. “Were all adults here-” 

“Were 16 Rhonda.” Stinky and Sid interrupted. Rhonda scuffed. 

“SOME of us have MATURED.” She eyed them. “So this means we can play some fun games to celebrate for old times sake!” She walked and made her way towards a table, picking up a glass bottle. 

“I knew it.” Arnold Sighed. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and sighed as well. 

“Now now everyone! Yes. Spin the bottle is the game BUT with a twist.” She then got some whisky out from a cupboard. “You can refuse to kiss that person who you have chosen or chose you, with a shot of this.” She then poured a small glass cup with the whisky. 

“Are you crazy!? One sip of that and were drunk.” Sid exclaimed. 

“Nmmm... I don’t know how happy my parents would be if they find out about this...” Eugene let out anxiously. Rhonda sighed in exasperation. 

“C'mon guys! I know many of us haven't really tasted alcohol but maybe it’s a good thing its with us, among friends, for those who haven't? Aren't we here to keep an eye on each other as well?” She gave a slight smile. A moment passed. “Ugh! Fine! For you weak links, we can use plain beer.” Suddenly most of them were on board. 

One moment to the next, there were all sitting in a circle with the bottle in the middle. “I can't believe I’m doing this.” Arnold whispered to himself. 

“So who wants to start?” Rhonda asked but no one spoke. “UGH. Fine! Ill go first.” She then spun the bottle. “I swear if non of you follow my lead, I’m going to-” and the bottle stopped. She was thinking that this was probably a bad idea. Harold gave a blush and a weak smile. Rhonda gave a sigh. “Get up Harold! I don’t want there to be witnesses!” She got up and grabbed him by the hand. “All of you better continue this!” She hissed and then they disappeared. 

“Whoa. Did that just happen?” Gerald asked everyone. Helga scoffed. 

“That isn’t anything new. They been swappin’ spit since we GOT IN Hillwood High.” Everyone gasped in surprise but both Phoebe and Nadine couldn’t believe her. 

“Helga!” They both said. She chuckled. 

“What? Its been ages. They might as well just let their dirty little secret out.” She smirked. The rest were now talking among themselves. 

“Ill do the next spin!” Sid said, curious who it would land on. He twisted the bottle pretty fast but he would have never thought it would land on “Stinky?” They both didn’t hesitate to get a cup of beer and swallow in one gulp. Everyone began to laugh. “Sorry bud but your not my type.” Sid told stinky. The mood of the room was a bit more relaxed. 

“I guess, Ill do the next spin.” Gerald gently looked up at Phoebes direction, trying to not make it so obvious, but it was all for not. He spun the bottle and to his luck, it landed on the one he wanted it to land on. His expression said it all but he tried to not show how excited he was about it. Phoebe couldn’t help but let out a big blush as she quickly looked at Helga. With a smile on her face she nodded Gerald’s way and Phoebe felt a little braver. To everyone's surprise, Phoebe was the one to get up and get Gerald by the wrist, leading him towards one of the other rooms. 

“That's my girl.” Helga grinned. Arnold was also smiling for Gerald and for some reason that caught Helga’s attention. “Why don’t you give it a spin football head. It may land on Lila if your lucky.” Her own words stung a bit but its become such a habit that she couldn’t help it. 

“Oh my Helga. I'm not here to be kissing and telling. I’m just enjoying this time with everyone here.” She smiled. Helga scoffed. 

“No. Someone else can take their turn.” Arnold sat back a bit and passed. Helga felt a bit annoyed for some reason. 

“Are you chicken Arnold? After FTI I thought you were the bravest sap around.” She let those last words slip. _FTI... I forgot... about that..._ Arnold thought, eyes open wide for a moment. Now he wanted to prove her wrong. He got on his knees and put his hand on the bottle. He looked up at Helga for a moment with a frustrated but confused expression and then turned the bottle. 

Everyone was able to feel that tension. No one knew what any of that meant but Lila had an idea as she giggled. For the two, it felt as though the bottle never seemed to stop... until it did. Landing on the last person anyone would have thought Arnold would do this with. 

“Why, isn’t that something.” Stinky laughed. 

“Its okay Arnold. Just take a sip of that beer. No one will judge ya’.” Helga heard what they said and felt a slight sting once again but went along with it. 

“What luck YOU have Arnaldo. Just take that sip-” Then she bit her tongue. Arnold got up. 

“Did I say I was going to take the drink Helga?” Everyone was at a complete loss for words. Including Helga. 

“W-What?” She barely managed to say. “Y-Your not going to...” He took the few steps separating them and went on one knee, looking Helga in the eyes. She was holding her breath. Arnold was only inches away from her as she closed her eyes abs felt her cheeks burn. She didn’t know what was happening but for some reason Arnold suddenly got her arm and pulled her up, heading to another room. 

“Aw man! C’mon guys! That was too crazy to not show!” Sid yelled behind them along with a lot of whispers. 

Arnold didn’t know why he was doing what he was doing. They ended up in a random guest room and he was looking down at his feet with his hand behind his neck. Helga was standing in front of him, looking away. Confused and shocked. She never thought he would be that close to her face. She was internally screaming but still. She wanted it to happen so she was a bit sad. 

_I... I was going to kiss... her..._ Arnold thought to himself, feeling the heat to his ears. He wasn’t going to actually do it but seeing Helga. She was so blushed and caught off guard... He just couldn't help himself until he stopped. 

“Helga... I'm sorry... I...” 

“Why did you do that?” She asked a bit soft, looking away. Arnold looked up at her and didn’t know what to say. 

“I guess you pushed me a bit much and it just... happened.” That was a lie. Arnold tried to see her face but he couldn’t unless he got closer. 

“Oh... That makes sense.” Is all that came from her before she took a deep breath and looked at him with the usual Helga expression but... sadder. “Well criminy football head! Now everyone is going to think were here doing who knows what.” She awkwardly laughed. Why is it that Arnold could tell. He can tell something was off. 

He sighed. “Look Helga... I actually-” He was going to tell her the truth but tripped on the rug beneath them and fell forward. Next thing they knew both laying on the guest bed. Arnold atop of Helga. _There... it is again..._ Arnold thought to himself. Helga was blushing. She looked anxious... like she wanted something from him and... maybe he wanted what she did too. He felt his heart coming out of his chest as he slowly began to close the distance between them. Helga felt like she was going to faint right there in that moment as he landed his lips on hers. They stood like that for a second. Arnold felt like he was on cloud nine but why. 

Arnold separated his lips from hers and saw Helga’s eyes half lidded, lips partially open, and cheeks as red as ever. That made it hard not to keep going. “S-Sorry... I.. Accidentally fell...” He said with a slightly deeper tone. Helga noticed and couldn’t help herself. She grabbed him by the collar and- 

“WHO SAID YOU GUYS-!? ARNOLD AND HELGA?!” Rhonda yelled as everyone heard the scream and Helga snapped back to reality. 

“GET OFF ME FOOTBALL HEAD!” She yelled and stomped her way out. Arnold landed on the floor , a bit dumbstruck from the sudden change in atmosphere. 

“I don’t want to know what you two were doing in here but if you two did anything on that bed!” Arnold got up and gave a loud sigh. 

“Nothing happened Rhonda. Calm down.” He walked away and passed her, trying to get himself together. _Was that really... Did we really kiss... Did... she want more?_ Arnold kept asking himself with a slight blush still on his face. He got to the room where everyone else was and saw Gerald as he pointed outside. Helga had apparently dashed out with Phoebe and didn’t say anything. 

“Oh Arnold. I do hope you and Helga are alright. Both of you came back looking very red.” Lila giggled to herself. 

“If you would have seen them the way I did, you would figure A LOT happened.” Rhonda stated getting back. Arnold was tired of all the remarks. 

“Says you Rhonda.” He looked down at Harold. “Good luck hiding that bug bite Harold.” He grinned. “C’mon Gerald, Lets head out.” Gerald laughed, doing their signature hand shake. Rhonda was annoyed and everyone else was laughing at the burn Arnold just landed on her. 

After that day, Arnold had been trying to figure out his feelings towards Helga. It’s only been since recent that he has been asking about her more. Wondering now about her. Realizing how much they have been through together. He was left wondering if things were going to stay the same or... did he want it to stay the same? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp!  
> Told you all the next chapters would be longer lol
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it ;)  
> ANY feedback appreciated!!! <3


	3. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today isn't one of Arnold's best days. He has a spot he goes to to think and relax but when he arrived there he spotted Helga. Just as he was going to confront her, he saw that she was crying as well. They talk and help each other out a little with the pain they feel and maybe a little more happens? Just a little.

One night, Arnold decided to take a walk. It has been a rough day and he just needed t o clear his head a little. There was this spot in Hillwood on top of an abandoned building where the sunset looked just as beautiful, if not more, than atop his own roof. Maybe it looked better to him when he was down and away from the sunset arms. The walk. The breather. The space. It helps a lot when you have things on your mind you don’t want to think about. 

“I hope their still out there.” He whispered to himself, reminiscing about his parents who had left him with his grandma and grandpa since he was in diapers. He knows  they're still out there but the chance for him to find them has yet to come. 

Every year around this specific date it just gets a little harder on him. That on top of other things like a sucky day at school, nagging from his grandparents and tenants in the sunset arms along with the cherry on top; Helga still acting like nothing had happened between them for the past month after Rhonda's get-together. He knows what he felt and saw. He just doesn’t entirely know what it all means for her. 

He finally arrived at the abandoned building that’s a good walk away from others. He sighs and grabs the covered entrance that has a big piece of plywood covering it but easy enough for him to slightly pull so he can enter. He goes up the staircase and just as he reaches the top. He noticed the door already open. He peeks out and his eyes open wide to see Helga there.

“Helga? But... how does she know about this place?” He wanted to go straight to her and ask but once he opened the door, he could hear slight sobbing as she was hunched over sitting on one of the wooden box's as she hugged her knees. After he heard her crying, he was more  concerned as to if she was alright than with his own worries. 

He slowly walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She was startled for a moment but she knew who  it was. She didn’t look at him. She didn’t want him to see her crying. “Sorry football head. Ill head out if you-” She stood up.

“No! Helga just... stay.  It's alright.” She wiped her tears along with a sniff and sat back down. Arnold didn’t know what to say or do with a crying Helga. He sat on the floor beside her and tried to find words to say.

“I... don’t mind the company actually. Today's not one of the best days for me but you seem to be having a rougher day.” They were quiet. “ So, it's fine if you want to stay... or... talk...” He shyly said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Helga took a deep breath and finally looked forward so he can get a glimpse of her.

“Thanks... football head.” She once again wiped her tears away from her cheeks. He couldn’t help but notice how red her eyes were from the amount of crying she probably did. Slight blush on her face and nose from the crying made her look like she was in pain. 

He looked up at the sky as the sun was starting to go down. “Today is the day my parents left to San Lorenzo and never came back.” Helga looked at him and his expression looked so hurt. “Every year that passes just kind of leaves a bigger hole in me filled with a ton of questions. You know?” he admitted to her with a slight pain in his chest. Helga slightly smiled.

“I... can't say I understand... and I  can't imagine how hurt you must feel... but I know for a fact that they didn’t leave you. They didn’t abandon you Arnold.” He looked at her with slightly hopeful eyes. “If you are their son, which  doi ! You are! Then there is no way their goody two shoe hearts would leave their goody two shoes for this long without there being a reason.” She had a smile that helped Arnold's pain the slightest bit. “And when that chance comes where you can figure out what that reason is, I know that will also get all the answers your looking for.” She gave one last sniff as her crying ceased. 

“Yeah. I think your right Helga.” He gave her a soft smile. That made her cheeks slightly warm. “I know all this but it gets hard to remember as years go by.” He chuckled. Helga sighed. 

“At least you know your parents want you.” She once again had a sad expression. “Bob and Miriam always say I'm in the way or nag at me every goddamn moment of the day.” Slight anger begins to rise in her face with tears wanting to fall once again. “If Bob isn't too busy hitting Miriam or wanting to start a fight with me then he would be yelling at the TV like an idiot while Miriam takes that time to make her stupid drunken smoothies!” Tears start to prickle down her cheeks. 

“Helga...” Is all Arnold could manage. She laughs for a moment.

“You know football head. After being so used to it, you think I would be immune to the stupidity in that damn household but the one thing...” She takes a deep breath. “The ONE thing that sucks the most is when Olga comes over and their WHOLE persona changes! But my existence is just not there to them! But once she leaves....” She starts to cry. “CRIMINY! Why does it get to me so much?” She tries to calm herself down. All Arnold could do is slightly rub her back as tears slowly began to fall. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Once Olga leaves. It seems like Bob has all this pent-up anger in him and just explodes with me specifically. Like he wants to all out brawl with me.” Helga composes herself a little bit.

“ I'm sorry Helga. I didn’t know...” She chuckled at him.

“Yeah well don’t sweat it football head. He’s never actually landed a punch on me. That’s one good point of Miriam that I give as a mom. She's always stopped it before that point but it doesn’t make up for the alcohol abuse.” She stretched herself up and let out a grunt.

“Well...” Arnold hesitated. “Have you landed any punches on Bob?” Arnold shyly grinned. Helga eyes him with curiosity.

“ Shortman . Are you implying violence is okay?” She smirked. He  shrugged his shoulders.

“If Bob’s an ass then I'm sure a hit or two from Ol’ Betsy would calm you a bit.” He laughed. Helga couldn’t help but join him.

“You're such a dork...” She paused. “But yes. I have landed a few good hits and I'm rather proud of that.” She admitted. Arnold smiled and then they both became quiet. How weird was it that they were venting to each other and getting  along? Suddenly the image of Arnold kissing Helga appeared in his head and he instantly felt his cheeks get red. He wanted to ask her about that but it didn’t feel like the right time. 

“SO...” He managed. “How do you know about this place?” He decided to go with. Helga felt like she was caught red handed since she secretly still follows him from time to time, she knew about that spot only because of him.

“Oh... Well... I had seen you go in here once while I was walking and wondered about it since.” She grinned. “Who knows what nasty stuff you’ve done up here football head.” She looked him up and down and for some reason it made him a little flustered. 

“What? I only come up here to let out some steam Helga.” He corrected. She chuckled.

“Exactly.” He couldn’t help but turn  red and that gave her some sort of satisfaction. 

“The only other person I've had up here is you so...” For some reason that caught her off guard and a slight blush appeared on her face. Arnold felt himself blush a bit as well. He rubbed the back of his neck as he got up and put his hands on the edge of the roof. “Helga... at Rhonda's-”

“Don’t Arnold!” She stopped him. “I know you only did it for the damn game so don’t even dwell on it.” He looked back at her and what she was saying didn’t match how she seemed. She had her left hand on her right arm and she was looking down. Arnold looked away from Helga and in front of him instead. 

“Helga, I didn’t do it for the game.” He admitted. He turned around and walked towards her. “I... I don’t know why Helga but lately you’ve seemed... different and I just...” He gestured at them with his hand. “THIS doesn’t feel like it did.” He obviously means their relationship. Helga didn’t know what to do. She was scared but happy that he seems to feel something for her. She stands up and for once notices how much taller he had gotten compared to when they were kids. She sighs and walks up to the edge of the roof and turns, leaning on the edge.

“What do you want me to say Arnold?” She asked seriously. She didn’t want to be the one to spill the beans out of fear of that not being what he is talking about. Arnold looks at her and gets slightly nervous. 

“Well... I don’t know.” he said in a whispered tone. “That day... That kiss...” He stopped to think. “It felt different than the first one...” Helga looked somewhat shocked.  _ The first one?...  _ _ So, _ _ he remembers. _ She thought. She didn’t know how to take this... it felt a little overwhelming... so she handled how Helga G. Pataki would. 

“Which one are you talking about football head? We've had a few.” She teased. Arnold was confused. He knew she was trying to change the subject but at the same time figured something else out as well. 

“Which of the both where YOU kissed ME do you mean?” He then decided to tease back. Helga couldn’t believe him.

“Let me remind YOU hair boy that you were the one to push me down onto a bed and landed a good one on me so you can't compare that to a kiss that saved your life or a” and she quoted “Heat of the moment kiss!” She crossed her arms. Arnold laughed. 

“ Oh, I didn’t realize it took two more whole minutes of mouth to mouth after someone opens their eyes to save them.” He grinned. Helga couldn’t believe him but smiled as she felt her cheeks blush up again. 

“You're such a paste for brains football head!” She laughed. She punched him on the arm.  _ There, now we can avoid that.  _ She internally told herself but Arnold didn’t want to. They both ended up leaning on the edge of the rooftop as the sun was setting and twilight hit. The breeze as it was turning slightly cold felt nice. The company felt even better Arnold thought as he took a slight glance at Helga. 

“I’ve always loved this.” She gently smiled. “Whether it be sunset or sunrise, the feeling of seeing the darkness overcome by daylight or daylight overtaken by darkness is such a poetic feeling.” She paused. Arnold couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Her sapphire blue eyes were glistening the slightest bit and her hair was slightly flowing with the breeze. His heart felt a squeeze. He knew now. He knows what he feels and  he's not sure to say it or not. 

“Kind of like between good and bad.” He said as he saw the twilight end. Helga turned towards him and quickly straightened up, feeling embarrassed by the moment she just shared with him.

“Y-You can say that.” She turned to get her sweater from the floor and put it on. “Alright. Well I’ve taken enough time here.” she turns to him as he decided to sit on the floor. “I’m pretty sure you need all the time in the world to ease that football size head of yours without anyone around.” She chuckled as she patted Arnold’s head and made her way. He couldn’t help a twinge of tightness on his chest.

He bit his bottom lip and without looking back he said “If it’s you, I wouldn’t mind the company Helga.” She stopped in her tracks and didn’t look back but a big smile appeared upon her lips. 

“Thanks... I’ll see you at school Arnold.” And she kept walking until Arnold could no longer hear her footsteps. Knowing full well she was no longer there, he turned around and then looked up at the night sky as he laid back on the floor.

“What the heck are you doing to me Pataki.” Is all he could let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved typing this one down!  
> Please give me feedback if they feel off or its too fast paced. T_T  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!<3


	4. Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day Arnold is determined to talk to Helga alone. All day she avoids him but she dropped something she never wanted him to find. “This… looks familiar…” Arnold thought to himself.

“You and Helga had a heart to heart!?” Gerald exclaimed rather loudly over the phone. 

“Yeah and it felt... nice?” Arnold admitted while waiting to see what his best friend would say. “I mean, she was still acting like the usual Helga but she was more open... it was different... we felt different... especially after that kiss at Rhonda’s-” He was interrupted. 

“Arnold, my dude, you have its bad bad.” He laughed. “I mean, if you feel a certain way towards Helga then why don’t you tell her?” Arnold raised a brow at how accepting Gerald seemed. 

“I’m kind of surprised you're not more shocked or against this since she IS my childhood bully.” Gerald felt a sweat drop coming down his head as he stood quiet. “Does this have anything to do with Phoebe?” Arnold grinned. 

He stuttered a bit. “Whaaa- Ha! No man. Why would you say that?” They both stood quiet for a second. “Fine! Yes! Phoebe and I have been talking more lately-” 

“Well duh.” Arnold stated with a sarcastic tone since him and Phoebe had started dating. 

“Yeah yeah.” The tall haired friend felt a light blush from the new relationship status. “Anyways, I guess you could say Helga isn’t all that bad.” Arnold was and wasn’t surprised. 

“What exactly did Phoebe tell you Gerald?” He quickly demanded. 

“Mmm Mm. No can do amigo. My lips are sealed but just know that I’m behind you on whatever you decide man.” Then the call ended. Gerald didn’t want to spill anything since he now knows... everything. So, if he stood on the phone any longer then he knew he would tell him something. 

Arnold couldn’t believe him. “Some friend you are Gerald!” He scoffed at the phone and laid back on his bed. It was a Thursday night so tomorrow was his only chance to really talk to Helga or he would be driven crazy from constantly thinking all weekend. He turned to look at his clock. 

“Eleven already huh... I should get to bed.” and he did but all he could think was of Helga. How her eyes looked just hours ago as the twilight hit. How she was with him overall as they started flirting a bit and casually spoke but she was still the same Helga like always. How is he barely noticing this side of Helga? He knew she was a little different aside from being a bully. She wasn’t ALWAYS bad but what is the difference between now and then? He sighed with so many thoughts and concluded that it was just how things are coming together. 

The following day Arnold decided that he was going to confront her and talk to her once and for all about them. Helga on the other hand, wanted to avoid him at all costs. She didn’t want to talk about anything. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable. She knew that things could only get better but at the same time, scared of everything going bad in an instant. 

“Criminy, I hope he doesn’t want to talk because I really don’t want to.” She whispered to herself as she was on one of the corners of the lockers, looking out for Arnold. “Okay, let’s do this.” She encouraged herself as she took a step towards class. 

“Hello Helga.” Helga quickly jumped up and turned to see Phoebe behind her with a smile and a wave of her little hand. “What are you up to?” She asked. 

“Criminy Phoebe! Can’t you see I’m trying to hide here!” She yelled, catching the attention of someone she currently didn’t want to see. 

“Ohhh you mean-” 

“Yes, Phoebe. I mean him!” She said slightly annoyed since Phoebe already knows everything that happened. 

“I think you should just talk to him Helga. Don’t try to make this harder on yourself.” Her friend earnestly told her. Helga knew she was right but it was just too hard to accept. 

“Ugh... I don’t know Pheebs. It's just hard...” Then a slight cough came from Phoebe with a smile as she gestured behind her. _Crap..._ She thought to herself as she took a gulp. 

“What’s difficult Helga?” She turned around and there was Arnold with a smirk on his stupid face. “Is it something I can help with?” He teased since he heard everything Helga was saying. She felt herself take a step back from that change of pace with Arnolds newfound favorite thing to do and that’s make Helga flustered. It took a moment to get herself together but Helga crossed her arms and looked away. 

“As if football head!” She walked past him. “Just let me get through! Class is going to start and I don’t want you making me late!” She managed. Arnold turned towards Phoebe and Gerald with a smile and a wave. They did the same as they saw Arnold follow behind Helga. 

Gerald put his arm around phoebes neck as they started walking. “How long do you give them?” He laughed. Phoebe put a little finger on her chin. 

“By my calculations, it can go many ways.” She looked up at Gerald. “Helga can hold off for very long with her stubbornness.” 

“And Arnold is pretty persistent when it comes to something he wants.” They both teased. 

Arnold followed behind Helga as she paced her way towards the same class they had. “Helga, I need to talk to you for a minute.” Arnold caught up to her. 

“Criminy head boy! Can’t you leave me alone for-” He started scratching the back of his neck. 

“C’mon Helga... I’m serious.” He pleaded. Helga felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to give in and just talk to the dang guy but she just couldn’t break that wall. 

“I... We have to get to class football head...” Then the bell rang as she entered their classroom. Arnold took a deep breath and let it out as he followed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

All day Arnold was persistent in trying to talk to Helga but she was too fast. Just as the bell rang, she booked it to her next class. By the time lunch hit, she hid somewhere she was sure Arnold wouldn’t know of. She just had to get past her final period, that she coincidently had with him. She managed to get to class before Arnold as he entered seconds before the class started. 

He took a step in and she heard a sigh from him without having to look at him directly. He passed her and sat on his desk a few seats ahead of hers. She put a book up and hid behind it as she got out a little heart shaped locket with Arnolds picture on one side and on the other with writing that said ‘Helga Shortman’ with a heart beside it. She opened it and smiled. 

_Oh Arnold. If only I knew for sure you would reciprocate my love but even_ _then_ _I don’t know if I would fully accept it with my harsh ways and hard headed self. Arnold, my love, please deal with me just a bit more until I gain the confidence to tell you how deep my feelings reside._ She thought to herself. She was still as poetic as ever and felt as strongly about the things she's always loved but she was a bit more laid back. She knows she was pretty... extreme as a kid but the one thing she couldn’t let go was her locket, even if it is a bit different. It was a golden heart and thin chain that she had in her pocket a majority of the time. She didn’t want anyone pestering about it if it were around her neck so she does that. 

She suddenly heard someone clear their throat beside her. “Miss Pataki are you ready to join my class?” Her teacher scolded. She shyly smiled and quickly put away her locket but without her noticing that she missed her pocket as it slid down on her backpack. 

The bell rang and she quickly got up, not noticing that she dropped something very important. “Helga!” Arnold stopped by her desk knowing he wouldn’t be able to catch up. He was thinking of what to do when he noticed something on the floor. “A locket...” he questioned. “This... looks familiar...” he whispered to himself as he walked out his class. He stopped at his locker and looked around to see if anyone was looking. He opened the locket and got wide eyed by seeing his picture inside but then a big smile appeared on his face with a tint of red on his cheeks while reading what was inside. 

He always knew Helga felt strongly about things she's liked so it's no surprise to him. Now he knows that everything will be fine. He knows how to get her to talk to him and he's hoping he also knows how everything will turn out as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, Kudos, and Comments will fuel this love even more!!! <3


	5. Pinky Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helga makes Arnold pinky swear to not tell anyone about their secret relationship. Arnold reluctantly accepted in an attempt to get closer to her. Her purpose was too strong to let anyone know she was with Arnold. They flirt, talk, help each other out but that bit of secrecy is not helping them grow one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very confident is this chapter y'all but here you go T_T

“Finally!I’m home!... Never thought I’d say that.” She shrugged her shoulders and made her way to her room. 

“Olga! Come and help me-” There bob went again not calling her by her name. 

“Not now Bob!” She yelled and shut her door knowing he would bother her till she did. “Ugh. I just need to sit down for a second.” She did and reached for her pocket. Her eyes opened wide. She checked her other pocket. Then another followed by her bag. “W... Where the hell is it...” She was now frantically looking until she got a text message. 

_Hey Helga._

_I’ve been trying to talk to you all day but you’ve been kind of avoiding me and well. I found this beside your desk. Meet me at the abandoned building at 7pm and I’ll return it to you._

Along with that text was a picture of Arnold wearing the locket. Helga felt herself explode from embarrassment. “Fuckin’ FOOTBALLHEAD! When I see him, I'm going to strangle him!” She yelled out as she replied with a middle finger emoji. She looked back at the picture and knew he was teasing her. His eyes were cut off from the picture but that stupid smirk on his stupid face... She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her melt. 

Not a moment passed and she got a reply from Arnold. It was just another emoji but a winky face emoji and that just made her smile. “Stupid football head.” She then put her phone down. “What should I do...” She wondered until the time came. 

Helga was only moments away from their meeting spot and she could feel her heart coming out of her chest. _Criminy..._ She thought as she saw Arnold standing in front of the building. He was just leaning against the wall like a cool guy, on his phone... wearing her necklace. She was ready to turn around until he looked up to see her. 

“Helga!” He lit up with a smile. Almost as if an arrow went straight through her heart, she felt the need to kiss that cinnamon roll that is Arnold Shortman. She slightly smacked her cheeks to snap out of it and stopped in front of him. 

“You couldn’t have chosen a colder night to do this huh Arnaldo?” She said while looking away from him, feeling the blush in her cheeks but thankfully the cold covered that up a bit. 

“Well you didn’t give me much of a choice Helga.” Arnold shyly admitted, scratching behind his neck. “Here, let me-” She moved ahead of him. 

“I can open this myself. Thanks.” She slightly pulled the piece of plywood as Arnold followed with a grin on his lips. “Any chance you just give me my locket and I leave?” She attempted. 

Arnold chuckled. “No chance.” Helga just scoffed. Helga leaned against the edge of the rooftop once they got to the top. Arnold just stopped steps before her. 

“So, what do you want to talk about Arnold?” She had crossed her arms and avoided eye contact. Arnold felt nervous. He scratched the back of his neck and went out with it. 

“I like you Helga.” Just with that, Helga looked him in the eye to be sure she heard right. Before she could say anything else, Arnold put his hand up to stop her. “Yes. I’m sure.” He then took the locket off of his neck and handed it to her. “I’m hoping this means you like me too.” She felt her whole face burn up. Arnold himself looked as red as a tomato. 

“Y... You opened it?” She already knew the answer but she just had to ask. Arnold slightly nodded and Helga turned around, facing away from him with embarrassment. “Criminy! This is too much!” She let out. She was so happy but still. This was too much for her heart who has always belonged to Arnold but now he actually wants it and... She wants to scream with happiness. 

“Ummm... Helga?” Arnold was starting to feel a bit worried. He took a step towards her only for her to turn back around and look up at him. Her face was so red that it made his heart race 10x faster. She looked back down for a moment as her eyes shifted a bit. 

“C-Can I kiss you?” She couldn’t hold it in anymore and Arnold quickly held her cheeks to pull her in for a kiss. Helga felt like never before. She could die happy at any moment now. She lifted her hands and landed them on his chest. Once they broke apart. 

“Whoa.” He had the dorkiest smile Helga had ever seen. “Worth it.” Helga grinned. 

“You're such a sap.” She laughed. Then she thought about everything she did hours before. “Uh... Arnold...” He tilted his head the slightest bit towards her to see what she would say. “I know it’s a lot to ask but can we keep this between us?” She asked with pleading eyes. 

“How come...” He would much rather be open about their relationship than to hide it. She backed up and started to rub her arm. 

“I... It's just that...” Arnold could see how visibly conflicted she was. He sighed and held her hand. 

“If you want to keep this quiet for a bit then that’s fine with me.” He looked down at their intertwined fingers. “I would love if you could explain to me why but... but if you can't do that just yet either then I can wait.” He looked at her in the eyes with a shy smile. 

“You promise...” She asked with a weak tone. Arnold nodded. 

“Pinky swear.” He then got his pinky out. Helga looked at it a bit dumbfounded but then chuckled and did the same. 

“Pinky swear.” She also said. “I can tell you why. It’s just hard to explain.” She told him. He sat down on one of the wooden boxes. 

“I’m all ears.” He then put his chin on his hands and elbows on his knees. Helga laughed at him and softly knocked his big football head causing him to laugh as well. “For real Helga. What’s bothering you so much about us dating?” He laid back a bit. “I mean, I know our relationship hasn’t always been the best but-” 

“Then why would you suddenly change your mind about me?” She asked even though she was scared of his response. 

“Well you’ve changed... we’ve changed...” He was trying to find the right words. “I guess the fact that we’ve gotten older has changed things a bit but ever since Gerald mentioned something to me about you, I just haven't been able to get you out of my head. I guess that’s where it started.” He was thoroughly thinking through what he was saying and it eas thr honest truth. 

“Oh Arnold....” She let out. Arnold felt his blush reach his ears from the sudden sound of his name the way Helga does from time to time by herself. “I-I mean, I guess that makes sense.” She looked away for a moment to hide her face. 

“Y-Yeah.” He scratched the back of his head. Still trying to figure her out. 

“Look football head. We’ve always had this tough kind of relationship.” She decided to be straight forward. “I'm a bully. I'm tough to a lot of people including the stupid guys that try to pull something on me or one of the other girls. If they see me with the number one dork I bully, then they will give me an even harder time, including the girls.” Helga was being brutally honest with Arnold. She has always been the tough girl of the school or at least one of them. Every now and then some random jerk would try and mess with her or one of the girls around school and she would set them straight. 

“Why can't I help you with these said guys?” Arnold had to be honest that he didn’t really believe Helga since he had never seen one of these jerks around her before so he was trying to make sense of it. 

“That's not the point football head!” She tried to get her point across. Arnold knew she had a strong sense of dignity. Maybe he should just let it be. Go along with this for a bit longer and things will work out for themselves. 

With a sigh, he gave in. “Fine Helga. I understand. We will have it your way.” He didn’t sound too happy about it and Helga knew but what else could she have done. She was biting the nail of her thumb trying to find another solution for him. Arnold saw her deep in thought, nearly tearing her nail off. He took a small breath with a gentle smile and stood up to grab her hands. 

“It's okay Helga.” He gave her the sweetest smile she had seen on him. 

“B-But... I don’t not want this Arnold...” He slightly chuckled. 

“I just confessed to you and you think I'm going to take it back?” He gave her a grin as he leaned forward the slightest bit to catch her lips. Helga closed her eyes and felt his fingers intertwine with hers. Once they broke apart, Helga felt her face burn up. 

“I... I may need a while to get used to you initiating these...” She admitted. 

“That's fine with me” he grinned, “since your stuck with me from now on Pataki.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, Feedbacks?  
> Thank you! :)


	6. Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold and Helga have reached a new point in their relationship even if it has been only a couple of weeks. Arnold tries to confront Helga about the guy that messes with her but in doing so Arnold realizes that he feels deeper for Helga than he originally thought. What will happen when he tries to talk to her about his feelings for her?

Some weeks have passed and Helga couldn’t be happier. Most of the time they would go to hang out at the abandoned building or in Arnold’s room. She didn’t dare take him to her place yet to hear Bob yell every goddamn hour. The only ones that really knew about them was Phoebe and Gerald so, she was okay with that. As for school, things have been the same except for Arnold teasing Helga a bit more than she messed with him, being the said bully and all. 

“So, I've been seeing you in the halls a little more lately.” Arnold was sitting beside his bed as Helga was laying on the bed. “Is Jake one of the guys that mess with you?” He said very nonchalant. 

She sat up and looked him dead in the eyes. “Are you following me Shortman?” She slightly growled. Arnold shrugged his shoulders. 

“I wanted to see who was messing with my girlfriend so I can set them straight.” He simply put. Helga felt fumes coming out of her ears. 

“I don’t need anyone rescuing me football head!” She knew he meant good but her being a damsel in distress wasn’t her forte. “I can handle that ass Jake and any other stupid guy just fine!” She stood up and bent down to be right in front of him. 

“I know you don’t Helga but I'm not going to sit around and see some jackass put a move on you or act dumb with you!” Arnold sat up being in her face. Arnold looked insanely hot to Helga when he was mad but she decided not to pry any further. She straightened herself and crossed her arms as she evaded his eyes. 

“I'll kick him or any other dude in the nads if they try anything else with me.” She looked at him once more. “All I need is you so don’t think I’m allowing them to taunt me or anything.” She had a slight blush on her cheeks. Arnold couldn’t help but sigh and smile with how hardheaded she is. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to sit in front of him on the floor. He gave her a big hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

“That's fine but if I'm around and I see them try something funny then that will be my limit Helga.” He admitted to her. “I may still be your goody two shoes but I can still be jealous and protective over you.” She felt a smile on her lips as she laid her hands on his just under her chest. 

“I’m okay with that.” She slightly gave in. She felt a bit more vulnerable with Arnold now that they have been dating for a couple of weeks. Helga felt a smirk appear on Arnold lips since he was resting on her neck. “What are you-” Then Arnold decided to blow on her neck, gently enough to send shivers through her body. “A-Arnold! Don’t do that!” She felt herself getting way too excited for comfort. Arnold loved teasing her and sometimes he just couldn’t help it. 

“Oh? You want me to stop?” He then gently kissed her neck as he hugged her tighter. “What about this?” He kissed her a little more towards her shoulder. Helga felt herself wanting to just let out her voice but she knew if she did then they would start something she didn’t know she was ready for. She gulped and forced herself away from him, pushing him from his chest. 

“S-Stop! I'm serious Arnold!” She was breathing hard and trying to keep herself composed. Arnold didn’t realize he was going a bit too far and one moment to the next, his whole face was red as he got up rather fast. 

“I'm sorry Helga! Geez... I- I really am! I don’t know...” He knew why. He felt like he had to make her his but... why did his feelings feel so strong for her? He knows he likes her but this is more than him liking her. 

“It's okay football head.” She got up and grabbed her things. “I think it's better for me just to head home now.” She went to the door and looked back at him. “I'll see you at school tomorrow.” Then she left. Arnold took a deep sigh as he smacked his forehead and threw himself on his bed. 

“You're such a dumb ass Arnold!” He looked up at the night sky. Helga and him have only been together for the past couple of weeks but those weeks have been amazing for him. All they really did was mess around and talk... kiss and flirt a good amount of the time but still. It being Helga... It just felt great. The more he thought about her the more he realized he doesn’t just like her like her... and that just makes him a bit more anxious when being with her. 

As for Helga, she managed to dash out the Sunset Arms without anyone really noticing her. She tried catching her breath. _I... I need to cool off for a moment._ She was walking for a moment before she made it home and just sat on her stairs. 

“Stupid Arnold...” She whispered to herself. “The things you do to me... It drives me absolutely crazy but...” She began to just think things through. _I can't accept anything more than us just kissing for now since you just like me... I just can't_ _do_ _that..._ She gave a deep sigh and looked up towards the sky. “Oh Arnold. With how deep my love for you is, I can't just go along with those actions from you without knowing you at least love me, my love.” She got her locket out and laid it against her heart. 

* * *

The next day, Arnold wanted to have a serious talk with Helga. He wanted to tell her that his feelings have grown... or maybe he has always felt how he does now. He’s just realizing it like the paste for brains he is. It’s lunch time and he had made plans to meet with Helga but she didn’t show so he was looking for her. 

“Hey Gerald!” He walked up to him and Phoebe. “Hi Phoebe. Have you guys seen Helga?” Phoebe looked confused. 

“When our last period ended, she said she would meet with you Arnold.” She was starting to feel a bit worried. Gerald had his hand on his chin. 

“Maybe she had to use the restroom?” He was just throwing ideas out there. All of a sudden they heard loud bangs. 

“FOR FUCKS SAKE JAKE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!” The three heard from down the hall. Gerald and Phoebe turned to look at Arnold only to see a side of him they don’t they think they have seen. He look furious abs ready to knock someone’s kept lights out. They kept an eye out for Helga but nothing came up until Jake turned down the hall, having a good grip on Helga’s wrist. 

“If that dweeb, Shortman, can tease you around then why can’t I Pataki?” He said with a disgusting grin. 

“This isn't teasing you jackass! Your straight up harassing me so if you don’t let me go now, you're going to regret it!” She stopped them both in their tracks. “I gave you a chance already!” He just laughed. Before Gerald and Phoebe could stop Arnold and calm him down, he dashed towards Helga and Jake, ready to give Jake a good one before Helga grabbed Jake by the tie, catching him and Arnold off guard. Arnold stopped and Helga grinned. “I warned you dumb ass.” And kicked him in between the legs pretty hard, if Arnold and Gerald could say so. Jake instantly leg go and fell to the floor. 

“Oooooo.” Gerald flinched. “That one's going to leave him in pain for a while.” He laughed along with Phoebe. Arnold couldn’t help but smile but still walked towards Helga. 

“Oh shit... Arnold...” Helga was too caught up with Jake that she didn’t notice Arnold. Jake was on the floor with his hands in between his legs and looked up at him. Arnold knelt down and grabbed him by the collar. 

“You try something stupid like that again on any other girl, especially Helga, then you will hear from me.” Arnold's eyes were giving him a glare that made him curl up a bit more than he was. His eyes were nearly glowing from anger. Jake nodded. 

“Y-Yeah. G-Gotcha.” He stuttered from the pain and slight fear. Helga on the other hand could jump Arnold in that moment but kept to herself. 

“I-I told you I had this handled head boy.” She crossed her arms with a shaky smile. Arnold then got up and held Helga's hand and leaned towards her ear. 

“I told you if something like this happened, I was going to reach my limit.” He whispered to her and then turned around. “Gerald, I'll see you guys later.” He waved at the two. Gerald just smirked. 

“Aye, you do you Arnold. We will catch you both later.” They waved and Arnold made his way with Helga at hand. 

“W-Wait... Arnold... Where?” Arnold was so frustrated, scared, glad, and... he just felt so many emotions that he didn’t know what to do. 

“Just shut up and follow me.” Helga was about to let him have it but after what he saw, she decided to just do as he said. He must be pissed after that while fiasco and she isn’t looking forward to what he will tell her. 


	7. Lights

After Jake got kicked in the  nads by Helga, Arnold felt relief that she was fine in the end but he still felt frustration from not being the one to give Jake a piece of his mind. He had such mixed emotions that he was trying to compose himself as he walked Helga to an empty classroom him and Gerald would hang out in from time to time. 

“Look Football head, I know your upset but you can at least tell me where we are going!” She demanded since she was still slightly upset with how he was talking to her. They turned a hall and entered the classroom. Arnold quickly closed the door and turned the light on, not yet looking Helga in the eyes

“I’m sorry Helga.” She was standing a distance from him and crossed her arms. “If you didn’t knock that jerk down then I probably would have done worse than hitting him there.” He turned to look at her. “When I saw how he was treating you, I was so enveloped with rage that I was ready to get expelled and protect you.”  Arnold looked so confused and  sad.  Helga calmed her composure with a slight sigh  walked towards him , putting  her hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry too Arnold. I probably should have told you that Jake has been trying to get at me for a while and I guess he just snapped once he saw how flustered you make me.” She then put her hands on her hips. “That’s no excuse for him acting like such an asshole but I guess you're starting to rub off on me with looking for the good in everyone. Although, that didn’t work since I had to kick him in the balls.” She shyly smiled. 

“I don’t know if me rubbing off on you is a good thing then.” He smiled a bit, putting his hand behind his neck. “Helga,  I’m sorry for the way I spoke to you. I’m not one to-” Helga  then  put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

“You don’t need to be.” She grinned. “As long as you don’t make it into a habit,  I’ll tell you now that it was pretty hot.” She chuckled. Arnold felt his ears warm up a bit  then again, he couldn’t help but tease her just a tad. 

“Oh yeah?” He replied along with putting his hands around her waist and pulling her even closer towards him. It caught her by surprise but then she smiled and gave him a kiss. In that moment Arnold remembered why he had originally wanted to talk to Helga. Just before he could pull apart from her, she surprised him by making their kiss a bit deeper. He once again closed his eyes, intoxicated by her and the movements she was making. A moment passed and they broke apart, both breathing a little harder than usual. 

She was blushing from ear to ear from her sudden action. ”A-Arnold... I’m-” He then gave her a big hug, resting his chin on the nape of her neck.

“I wanted to tell you something Helga.” She was waiting for him to continue  when suddenly the bell rang.

“Criminy! I have a test!” She yelled out, being her nerdy self. Helga Pataki wasn’t a straight A student for nothing. Arnold pulled back and smiled with a slight chuckle. 

“Let’s get you to class.” Then they made their way but before Helga got to class, Arnold made sure to tell her to meet him after school is over so he could take her somewhere  he  wanted to show her. 

“Arnold, I swear if your taking me to a secluded area to hack me then I’ll be your worst nightmare.” She chuckled as she followed Arnold. Once they met up after school, he led her to the store, buying snacks and drinks. Then to eat at her favorite place to eat. Afterwards they started walking nonstop towards these woods behind hillwood high. 

“Helga, I would never do that to you.” He playfully rolled his eyes. “We're almost there.” Helga couldn’t help herself.

“I don’t know football head. You could have a secret life I know nothing about.  I’m just another one of your victims in your devilish crimes.” Arnold laughed.

“ Pfft . You would really believe that Helga?” He eyed her. She shrugged her shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter if I believe it or not. If it's true then that’s where things get crazy.” He shook his head and grabbed a tall branch with leaves blocking their way. 

“Well then,  I’ll make sure to get this over with fast.” He grinned at her. 

“Wait... what?” She was ready to drop kick Arnold from his stupid remark until they arrived to a big empty patch of grass. It was beautiful as the sun was setting. “Whoa...” She let out. Arnold let her go first and then followed behind.

“Nice, huh?” Arnold looked at her. She nodded.

“How do you know all these secret areas that no one else knows about Arnaldo?” She looked at him with a grin. 

“Let's just say that Gerald and I like to explore a lot.” He chuckled. Just then the sky started to get darker.

“Criminy! Did we bring flashlights?” She looked in the bag she was holding. Arnold grabbed the bag, putting his together with it and laying them on the floor. He held her hand and walked more towards the middle of the area. “What are you doing...” She questioned. 

Then at the edge of her eyes she saw a small light float up. She started to look around and notices little floating lights all around them. “Lights...” She then smiled with a gentle look in her eyes. “No... fireflies.” Arnold couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Helga looked as she was entranced with how magnificent the little floating bugs were. 

“Yeah. We came up on these around freshman year.” He looked around at the sky full of lights. Helga chuckled.

“Fireflies are pretty dope.” He looked at her and chuckled as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

“ Helga, I know  you have feelings for me on a much deeper level ...” He looked at their hands  as she  looked at his expression.  “ I don’t know if I can reach how much you…. Love me… so fast but …” He looked  straight  at her sapphire blue eyes. “ I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you for a while now and it’s just growing more  with every passing day I’m with you.” Helga felt her herself wanting to break down in tears from the sudden declaration. Arnold laid his forehead on hers and whispered. “ Helga Pataki I love you and I don’t want  to hide us anymore .” Finally he was able to tell her. Helga had tears in her eyes and gently kissed Arnold . 

“Damnit Arnold. Now you have me looking like a damn sissy.” She chuckled. She looked at his beautiful emerald green eyes and smiled. “I love you too Arnold. I always have. I don’t expect you to love me more than anyone or anything. As long as I know that you do love me then I am the happiest around.” She felt pretty cheesy and Arnold leaned forward to give her the most perfect gentlest kiss she had ever received. 

They spent that  beautiful afternoon on that spot just talking nonsense and grubbing on snacks. Being surrounded by fireflies along with sitting beside the person you love. Nothing can beat that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its done!  
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Thank You for reading!


End file.
